The Land of Crime and Justice
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: SEQUEL TO LAND OF NIGHT. The gang is living life as normal, after defeating the berserkers and the screaming death. They think now that nothing can go wrong. But now, a Greek Navy ship has just landed on Night Fury Island, and the gang was there to watch. They follow it back and hear about an old friend of theirs, one named Shade. Rated T for violence. Read Land of Night First.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, A Morning Stroll in Phoenix

**Guess what people, I'm back! You really need to read The Land of Night to understand this story, just a heads up. By the way, I have improved when it comes to writing, and I hope that this story isn't as choppy as The Land of Night. The first book was written just after the end of the first series, and this is just after the second. Enjoy, and please R&R. **

I stare through the window of the twelfth level of a twenty-five level apartment building. This room is 12-25, the room my target resides in.

He is having dinner with his guards, disguised as relatives, but what man carrying top secret intelligence on the League of Assassins didn't travel like that?

I raise the gun and level it with my target's head, eyes staring down the barrel of my elephant rifle, waiting, and scan his mind. Yep, he is the one I'm looking for.

I pull the trigger, and the glass explodes inwards. The man fell back with a bullet in his heads and his guards started shouting incoherently.

He was disguised as a guard, making my kill look all the more threatening to them, as if there was an informer on the inside.

Well, actually, there is. To me, everyone informs on themselves and others. That's because they have a nice little informer in their pudgy heads.

I race from rooftop to rooftop, leaping agilely like a cat, smiling to myself as I push off and land without a sound, no more than a shadow.

Finally I reach the power plant, where I destroy the gun, and race around the city, to where I hid my truck. I pick up my phone, check for bugs, and flip it open.

"Shade, what is the status?" Asked the deep voice of the leader of the league.

"You can inform our client that I expect payment at the meeting point in ten minutes, or I shall hunt him down and kill him for it." She said. "The job is done."

"Good work, Shade." He said. "The client is on his way."

A man slipped out of the shadows two minutes later. I don't know why we deal with these morons. The guy was lanky, tall, and had absolutely no muscles, and he dressed in white cloths.

"Well hello Captain Oblivious." I cackle, sliding out of the shadows. "White is not a good color to wear, especially for payments. You just had a man killed, by the way." I scan his mind, and realize he is nervous. He'd better be, and I'm proud. But there's something else…

I dig a bit deeper, and find it. The case he's holding is an explosive device. I snarl and say, "Now, if you have truly come to give me payment, why have you brought explosives? My price was 18,000. No less will be accepted. You either give me my money, of I kill you here and now and take it off your account."

"How did you…" He turned to run, but I anticipated the move. I'm a telepath, what can he do that I can't see coming?

I leap and whip out a knife, stabbing him through the top of the neck, strike angled so I would seem taller to threaten anyone who found the body. He falls dead and I kick the explosives off the building. They explode on the ground below, and I leave a signature symbol carved in a wall to mark my presence.

My mark is a circle with a Viking ship dragon's head inside, always on black material, with my name inscribed beneath it. It makes me think of the days when I was still an innocent child, traipsing around in a land of dragons and Vikings, where people came back from the dead.

I leave the scene.

I guess all of you are wondering how I went from softhearted thief to coldblooded assassin, huh?

Well, it's a bit of a long story, but I have time.

When I came back, I had forgotten what killing really meant. I killed people when I stole, then. Those artifacts I stole and sold to black marketers had blood on them now. People began to look at me differently, and my temper had shortened. I no longer tolerated people shoving me around because of my youth, giving them injuries and, to worse cases, killing them.

People avoided me, afraid of what I was becoming. The more I felt like a social recluse, however, the less friends I had, the further I slipped into the dark.

My all time low was when people didn't buy from me anymore. I had to make loops around the system.

That is, until I was in the black market, and a man sought me out. His name was Jonas Cartel, an assassin, and part of the league. He wanted to test me. He appeared as a business man with dirt on him, who could, if the witness survived to give trial, be put to death for manslaughter, theft, killings, and trespassing on a restricted military area.

I was intrigued, and at the same time knew that his price, $17,000 dollars could put me off the streets.

So I hunted down the man, Alexander Moff, and his immediate family, and poisoned them.

They all died, and I got my money. Deciding that he could test me a bit more, Jonas sent me to kill more people. I began to make a reputation, and I lost all cares for the living, just myself.

Then I met my brother, who had been tested on in a science lab, during one of my missions to restricted areas.

I snapped then. I killed every last person in that base and frees my brother, inventing my mark there.

Drake, who was mentally impaired from years of torturous experiments done for the good of science, began to be tested by the League.

I was inducted before he was, and started going on real missions, not just everyday grudge murders. Drake was inducted a month later.

So you have it, I am now an assassin, and I'm sure now, that even though I see the error of my ways, that nothing will be able to take me off my dark path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Another World

**Hello readers! I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I've just had a lot going on and severe writer's block. I am making an effort to update more often. **

**Anyways, I would love reviews and so on. So R&R, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

I flew over the water, wings catching the air and rider on my back, enjoying the summer sun. My toung rolled out of my mouth and I smiled up at Hiccup.

After the Night Furies had retreated, they had totally vanished. It had bothered me at first, but now I'm fine. All I need is my rider and the sky.

But then I caught a whiff of something I hadn't smelled since Midna left, motor oil, a lot of it.

I swerved towards the scent, and even Hiccup was choking on it. I swerved to avoid the direct path, but we soon came upon the source.

A huge otherworld human boat.

It had a bunch of cages on it, cages full of dragons, and it was heading for the mainland.

He dove, Hiccup leaning in close as to not get blown off.

I fired.

Somehow, I hit a release button and all the cages unlocked. Talk about lucky. All the dragons swarmed off the ship, and then we finished it off.

I plunged and shot three plasma blasts to the big smoke-top thing, and it exploded. Then I fired at the big black-water-maker(engine) and it exploded even bigger.

The ship sank, and Huccup directed me away.

"We need to tell this to Berk."

But then another ship emerged and shot a dart into me. I felt sleep hit, and then nothing.

* * *

Hiccup screamed as Toothless fell, trying to wake the dragon.

They hit the water, right in front of the boat. The men scooped them up in a net, calling in another language.

One of them backhanded Hiccup, who yelped and fell across the deck.

"Who are you?" He called, "What are you doing, what do you want?"

They didn't understand him.

So he found himself in a closet-like room while Toothless was stowed in a cage up on deck.

* * *

Midna stared at the dragon shipment. This was the one time she played vigilante. She _hated _men like this, who see a wonder of the world and have to destroy it. This is why she didn't care about killing them.

She raised her gun at the man at the wheel, aimed, and fired.

_BANG_

* * *

Hiccup jumped, the sound jerking him out of his restless sleep. He looked out of the unbreakable window he'd found to see…

A man fall dead with a hole in the center of his forehead. Another bang, another man fell.

Screams went up, and a man he could understand shouted, "SHADOW KILLER!"

He froze. He knew that name, except as thief. Midna.

BANG!

The man fell backwards, dead.

Suddenly a shadow fell, and he recognized this girl. The teen who had saved Berk and at the same time almost destroyed it, even if her costume had changed.

He banged on the window. "HELP!"

She did know he was there, he felt her brush his mind quickly, and then she killed another, and another…

He couldn't bear to watch anymore. Now he knew why she was feared and hated, thrown into prison.

The door opened, and Midna said, "I don't play vigilante often, kid, but I'll do it in this case. Nobody hears my name or you find yourself on gunpoint. I am not kidding. Let's get your dragon and get out of here before I blow this boat out of the water."

He nodded, frightened of the older girl now.

Toothless was pacing when he came up and opened the cage door. He leapt on Toothless's back and they took off.

Moments later, a shadow could be seen exiting the ship. Ten seconds later, it exploded.

However, he had no idea where he was, and neither did Toothless. They flew aimlessly to the outside of the city, landed in the forest, and waited for sunrise.

* * *

Midna had seen the way they went and silently cursed her luck. Of course they didn't know where to go! If they were found, their homes would be destroyed, dragons taken, and they would be sent to jail for crimes that didn't even register there. They would have a whole ton of laws they didn't understand and whole new lifestyles forced upon them.

Dragons would become extinct.

* * *

Back on Berk, everyone was worried. A cloud of dragons had flown by, blocking out the sun, and then they'd left.

Hiccup and Toothless had vanished.

"I say we go out and look for them." Gobber said. "The dragons flew from the direction of Outcast island, maybe they tried to rescue them and were captured."

"I'll fly over check on Thornado." Stoic said.

"Stormfly and I will check the direction they originally left." Astrid said.

"Fishlegs, check the new Islands Hiccup discovered." Stoic said.

"What about us?" Asked the twins and Snotlout.

"Check dragon island." Stoic said.

They all flew off, and the search for Hiccup and Toothless began.


End file.
